Shirou: Son of Artemis
by TYPE-RWBYFanatic64
Summary: Ever wonder where Shirou's skill with a bow came from. Maybe even the fact that his sense for magic shows itself as different smells, or even the fact that he has E-rank Luck when it comes to trouble always finding him at the worst time.
1. Story Prompt

Story Challenge

 ** _I do not own PJO or Fate. If I did I would be living in my own condo instead of living in my parents basement._**

 ** _Author Note at Bottom_**

Ever wonder where Shirou's skill with a bow came from. Maybe even the fact that his sense for magic shows itself as different smells, or even the fact that he has E-rank Luck when it comes to trouble always finding him at the worst time.

Required:

 _Shirou must have already fought in the Holy Grail War before going to the PJO world._

 _Shirou must be the Son of Artemis (how that happens is up to you)._

 _Artemis must care for Shirou as her child despite him being born male._

 _Shirou must play a major role during Titan's Curse (him knowing that he is the son of Artemis at that time is up to the writer's discretion)._

Suggestions:

 _Shirou is dimensionally displaced to the nasuverse by the corrupted grail as a consequence of Angra Mainyu attempting to escape to another world._

 _Rider (Medusa) and Sakura follow him to America._

 _Shirou has a limited capability to trace divine constructs due to being a demigod himself._

 _Shirou is an acquaintance of Zelretch who either helps him get back to his birth world or keeps him in communication with his friends from the Moonlit World._

 _Illya is either saved from becoming the lesser grail or she gives her body up for shirou turning him into Emilya._

Forbidden:

 _No Male on Male._

 _No Mind of Steel Shirou._

If anyone wants to try this challenge just PM me so I can see how it goes.

I know for a fact that I am a horrible writer and I will still be trying this challenge myself.

If anyone is willing to beta-read my chapters they are more than welcome, just let me know.

The chapters may take awhile though.

P.S: any flames will be used to keep me nice and toasty at night.

P.P.S: I will admit that I am a sucker for the Shirou x Sakura pairing, Medusa is both along for the ride as well as the reactions people will have when they see THE Medusa be incredibly domestic and caring for a single couple. (Especially since she is adorably innocent in her interactions with Shirou [barring canon hentai scenes]).

P.P.P.S: Sorry about my story being erased. I accidentally went against the site Guidelines and made a author note chapter which is apparently not allowed.


	2. Prologue

Chapter 1: Echoes of a Lost Butterfly

Percy POV:

Percy was following Grover while wondering about why he seemed so much more nervous than usual to go back into the party that he had just left to save them from being expelled from a school that they were not even attending.

I decided to break the silence as gently as I possibly can, "What is going on Grover you are seriously freaking me out with your silence." Grover stopped in front of the door, turned around and then thought a bit before answering while looking around nervously. "Dr. Thorn is not the monster I am truly worried about. Auntie M seems to be back already."

I interrupted him "What do you mean she is back. Is she going after students now?"

"Not exactly," Grover interjected before I can continue on my meltdown "She is back, I will forever remember her mixed scent of monster, snake, and stone. She does not look the same though, for some reason she now wears glasses where you can see her purple eyes and square pupils and her floor length purple hair is even stranger. But she is not the worst part. One of our new teachers, the Home Ec teacher, is something I have never smelled before, some sort of combination of Darkness, the odd scent of a mortal, mud, Cherry flower petals, and the fading scent of worms. The other teacher, the Gym teacher/Janitor, seems to be a demigod who smells of nature, fire, a blacksmiths shop, and for some reason the final part makes me think of Swords specifically." He said while sounding even more confused as his rant continued.

"The two of them and Auntie M seem to be together and that is even more confusing than the fact that all three of them are also completely against Dr. Thorn's mere presence for some reason." He finished with a whisper-shout while panting for breath.

"That does not sound like Auntie M at all appearance-wise!" Annabeth chimed in. "Shouldn't no-one be able to see her eyes without being turned to stone anyway's?" Thalia said while being thankful that me and Annabeth had told her of our previous adventures so she was not lost on what was going on.

"That is not the oddest part. Ms. Rider, which is the name everyone knows Auntie M by, is downright kind! She is the current Librarian and always has a book in hand. While the new gym teacher Mr. Emiya's office is filled with powerful magical weapons of all kinds, there is even a barbed spear in a glass case that barely restrains the sheer bloodlust coming off the thing! I nearly fainted the first time I went close to it! And Ms. Matou is oddly shy despite the scents I smell coming off of her! I can't make sense of the three of them at all!" Grover ranted.

"Lets just go in and figure it out from there." I suggested while trying to send calming thoughts along the empathy link we shared.

Time Skip

Dr. Thorn had Annabeth in his grip when everyone suddenly heard a hunting horn. "No!" Dr thorn started denying and backing up when a silver shaft suddenly sprouted from his shoulder.

When multiple girls wearing silver parkas and holding silver bows came silently from the woods, Thorn said "You have no right, you are breaking the Ancient Laws Hunter!".

Then an auburn haired girl stepped forward and proclaimed "No, we are well within our rights beast, as we are on a hunt and you are our prey."

At that moment, startling everyone (even the auburn haired girl), two silver Chains shoot out of the upper foliage, one wraps around Annabeth while the other is going for his head forcing him to drop Annabeth or get a nail lodged between his eyes, Thorn let go of Annabeth to dodge the second chain while the first chain pulled her out of the Manticores reach.

Then a loud whistling sound not unlike that of a vacuum was heard before a massive bloodthirsty presence along with a large red dart proceeded to slam into the manticores tail, vaporizing it in the process.

"Who did that" Dr. Thorn roared in rage. "I think you have more important things to worry about than a lost meal ticket." A stern male voice said before an auburn haired figure wearing a black sleeveless armored vest, steel toed boots, black armored pants, a white cloak, and an odd red sleeve on his left arm appeared before them.

Unseen to everyone but Percy the Auburn haired girl gasped in shock.

Sorry about the long wait, I am a slow writer after all.

This Chapter is just a preview/prologue and I will not be dropping this story since I am making it a personal challenge to complete.

If you would like to try the story challenge please let me know since I would like to read them as well.

If anyone has any problems with my writing please let me know. No flames though (I will use any flames to toast some s'mores).

I am also looking for a beta reader.


End file.
